Aquastar2 Revised sequel
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Basically i made a chapter 2 there are some revisions compared to chap 1 COMPLETED!


Aquastar Chapter 2 Revised sequel to the first which is proudly written by Melissa Miller 18  
  
As you know from the previous story, everything ended happily ever after. Except for Yami leaving. Well as it turns out we were wrong, dead wrong. Little did we know that Ryou had escaped with the help of Marik. HOW? Well Marik wasn't really sent to the Shadow Realm like we all thought, he some how escaped (probably by using the Rod to teleport). Also, Ryou was the one after the Millennium Items. Marik was after the power of the Pharaoh. This put Yami in more danger than we first believed. Enough with the details, let's get on with the story.  
  
Most of the other events really did happen (like Pegasus going home with his newly resurrected wife). It's just that the bad guys weren't as easy to defeat as the first impression would present and Kaiba never got the Rod. Anyway, I figured that something was amiss when Yami turned around and came running back to us. Yugi and I quickly wiped the tears off our faces and realized that something was very wrong. We went back to the scene and found only the Eye, Scale, and Key. If you remember I still had the Necklace and Yugi still had the Puzzle. "Well looks like they both got away. This puts a damper on our 'happy ending'. I'll have to alert the Sailor Scouts. I'll meet up with you later."  
  
I went home picked up the phone and called Serena. She was a little upset by this. "Oh, brother! First Galexia, now this! Good thing I still have my Eternal Sailormoon brooch. I'll alert the others." I hung up the phone and within minutes I had the whole squad at my house, including cute little Rini whom I hadn't seen in forever. "RINI! I am so happy to see you. I missed you a lot. How's Helios doing?" He's good, but I came to help my mom and you guys, not to catch up on old times." "Sorry, just excited to see you all." "We are too, Melissa, but we really need to get down to business," said Serena. "Right," I replied.  
  
It was about 9 o' clock at night before the meeting was over and we all left. I immediately called Yugi. "Hello? Is Yugi there?" "What's up? Is this Melissa?" "Yeah it's me. I just finished a scout meeting with the others and we need to act fast. I know the Battle City Finals are tomorrow but you should be on the lookout for trouble. Can I talk to Yami? "Yeah, hold on." "Hey, Yami? I just wanna let you know that you are in extreme danger. Now that you aren't a spirit anymore it might be easier for Marik to get to you. Remember to stay with me and Yugi as often as you can. I can transform into my scout form only to protect you. Try to be careful too. I love you and I don't want to lose you." "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. I've got you and Yugi as my friends so I know we'll be safe together. I love you too. Bye"  
  
Okay, time for an intermission and a little explanation. Before you ask, yes Yami is human now. With the two items missing he was still able to be freed from the Puzzle but his mission is not over. He has to stop the evil from rising and taking control. Something we all found out a little late. Anyway, Yami lives with Yugi now, kinda like a big brother. Yugi has a bunk bed now that I helped him pick out (Yami sleeps on bottom). Mr. Moto now has a little more help around the shop, especially since I visit often to check on my boyfriend and my friend. Yes, Yami is my boyfriend so don't freak out. I guess I am kinda grateful that Marik and Ryou are still alive because otherwise I wouldn't have my boyfriend. It's kinda weird and cool at the same time though. He helps me with my deck and he also helps me improve my skills a little bit. We have had five dates so far. Our favorite is when we had dinner at Chinatown and watched the sunset (at the place where Yami and I were after the arcade). I also hang out with Tea' too. She loves to frequent the arcade and challenge me to Dance Dance Revolution. By the way, I am getting better thanks to her. Next fall she is going to graduate and go to Dance school while I go to Art school (hopefully we can secure Yami's safety by then). By the way, we eventually returned the Necklace to Ishizu and it wasn't until sometime after that did we give Shadi back his two items. Well, that's that.  
  
With the Battle City tournament I can only train my pokemon two times a week by going to the Battle Park. I keep Pikachu with me but the others stay at Professor Oak's. Don't worry though, they love it there. Misty and Ash hang out there and play with my pokemon for me. After the tournament I hope to go back to full time training, even with Art school coming up. Pikachu is my star player and number one pal, she is always with me. I think she is jealous of Yami, though. Sometimes in the middle of a duel I hear him screaming because if he pets her the wrong way or just tries to hold her she shocks him. He'll get used to it though, I know I did. LOL (laugh out loud). Dragonite helps me a lot too. Sometimes she stays home and helps my mom, but I usually ride around town on her to keep a lookout for trouble and to save walking distance. Yami has been on her with me sometimes too but I'm not sure he is used to actually flying on a dragon. I also give him lessons so one day he can have his own dragon to ride on which I'll hand pick myself from Dragon's Den. Oops! I rattled on again! Now we really are back to the story.  
  
Well, the Finals came and it was the morning of. I walked over to the Game Shop and helped Mr. Moto clean up while I waited. Yugi came running down the stairs just in time to see Yami kiss me. "C'mon Tea' and the others are waiting, we're late!" "I'm comin', I'm comin'." Yami just laughed at us. Off we went to find the others. We met them at the front door of Kaiba Corp. "Hi, guys. How is everybody?" "I'm fine," replied Tea'. "I'm ready to kick some major can," Joey proclaimed excitedly. "I just hope this is all over, and soon." "I know, Yugi. It will be okay, I know it. There's me, Joey, Mai, you, and don't forget about our friends we have rooting for us." I looked at Serenity, Tristan, and Tea' as I said this. "Don't forget I'll be with you too," Yami said in a tone that I know meant "Don't forget about me!" Yugi and I both nodded in agreement. Just before I leaned in to kiss Yami on the cheek, Mokuba came out and nodded at us to go ahead inside. There, in all his glory, was Kaiba. We all secretly wanted our chance at him, especially Joey (I could tell by the look on his face). We walked into an elevator and took it to the top of Kaiba Corp.  
  
We were all surprised to find a huge blimp with a stadium on top of it. "WOW!" We all exclaimed in unison. "This just keeps getting better and better," I said to the others. Kaiba looked at me funny as if he knew revenge would soon be his. I stuck my nose up at him and when he wasn't looking I stuck my tongue out at him. Joey laughed at my enthusiasm. "Between the three of us and Mai, I'm sure he will get his butt kicked. Especially by Yugi," I whispered to Joey. I took my deck out and looked at it, hard. It was my way of reassuring myself. "Well," I whispered to myself, "It's up to you Dark Magician Girl. You and my 3 Blue Eyes. (I got two from my little cousin and one from my friend Aaron. To tell you the truth they were hard to get but now there are 7 blue eyes in the world. Eat that Kaiba!)  
  
"Welcome to the Battle City Finals. Same rules as before. I am glad to see that you eight have made it this far. Let the Finals begin!" We all looked up to see the blimp coming down and the stairs coming out. Pikachu jumped behind me, scared of what was going on. We all walked over to it and climbed up the stairs to the stadium. It was hard for me because Pikachu was clinging to my leg. Yami tried to take her off but she just shocked him really hard. I felt a little tingle but Yami let out a yelp. We quickly hurried along so Kaiba couldn't see us (he would have laughed at us and I didn't want anymore trouble from him). After Yami recovered and Pikachu settled down (thanks to my constant petting of her) we got our duel disks set up and waited to see who we were facing. I was paired with some caped guy, Yugi with Ryou (yikes!), Joey with some kid, and Mai with Marik (another yikes!).  
  
It was a long day but we still had more finals to go. Everyone one of us won but we were all tired. Pikachu fell asleep and surprisingly in Yami's lap. Hopefully that would be the beginning of something. We got to the Game Shop and I gently took Pikachu away from Yami and I kissed him. "See you two tomorrow. Hope you sleep well, tomorrow is gonna be big only us 4 left and Kaiba. Goodnight." I was glad to get home and I suppose Pikachu was two because she curled up and slept extra close that night. As I felt Pikachu's warmth I thought of my duel and Yami, of course. I eventually drifted quietly off to sleep. I didn't want morning to come.  
  
It did come. A very loud and tense morning. I burnt my waffles and I barely had time to drink my juice before Serena came running up to my door. "Help! There are bad people and they are attacking Rini and the others. Bring your wand and let's go!" I could tell this was urgent by the scraggly mess that Serena was. She had cuts and bruises and her clothing was a little torn. I ran after her down a very dark alley (the roofs of houses and buildings made it that way). I found them, three big Rare Hunters insisting that the girls give them their cards and tell them where I was. "Serena let's transform behind that building now," I whispered in a rushed voice. "Right." "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" "STAR- PLANET POWER!" (ping) "By the Power of the Moon, we shall punish you!" "Stop picking on those poor innocent school girls. They are visitors from another town, treat them with respect." "Yeah, you have no business here." "Why should we leave, they shouldn't have come here. Beat it!" "NOW, I'm angry! Aquastar Power! Bubble Rod! Bubble Shot!" "Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" BOOM! We sent them flying and fleeing for their lives. "Is everyone okay?" "Thanks Melissa and Serena. We were almost done for." "Your welcome, Amy." "Bye, Serena. I'll see you later." (FYI: Amara and Michelle weren't there because they are on vacation and as for Darien he stayed home happily waiting for Serena.) After that episode I left to meet the others for lunch at Domino Station.  
  
"Hey, guys. I am so sorry I'm late. I had a little problem this morning." "About time! I'm a little hungry now," Mai said. "Sorry about that. Let's eat." Of course I sat between Yami and Yugi. Me and Yami shared a chocolate milkshake. Mai kept looking at us weird but I know that she was just laughing at us going out. I gave her a look that said "Just leave us alone I know you think it's funny but it's not to us." After we all had our fill we left to go meet at the Blimp Stadium again. This time only Yami came along. Tea' wanted to stay home with Serenity and Tristan so we parted ways. We arrived and I looked at everybody with a reassuring look and then we went off to our separate duels.  
  
Mai ended up defeating me and Joey got knocked out too. It was down to Yugi and Kaiba (because Mai was no match for either). Yami got up to go over to Yugi but I stopped him with my arm. "I think he can do this on his own. I know you believe he can. I know I do. Think of it as another big step for him. Remember, he said he wanted to do some things alone." He was about to contradict me but I kissed him. He just sat back down stunned but kinda relieved. He was so used to being overprotective and helping in his spirit form that he got carried away. It wasn't surprising that Yugi won all on his own. Even though Yami kept shouting from the sidelines. Joey and I were the first to run up and congratulate him. He now had all the God cards which meant Marik couldn't succeed for now. Everyone went happily back home except for me, Yugi and Yami. We walked over to the park and sat down on a bench together and talked. I suggested having a party so I got out my cell phone and called everyone telling them to meet at my house around seven tonight. I waved goodbye and kissed Yami again. Pikachu shocked him again and this time he fainted. I reprimanded her and Yugi helped me get him up. I waved goodbye to them and as I walked home I heard familiar voices behind me. I ducked in an alley just in time to see Marik and Ryou walk by. I could only catch a few words but I knew it meant trouble.  
  
Later as it was nearing time for the party I gave Pikachu a fair warning about me and Yami and I told her that she shouldn't be so jealous. Yami would never hurt me. I called Yugi and told him about what happened on the way home and he agreed that I should personally pick them up so that safety was guaranteed. As we got to my house some people were already there. Anyway, later, after the party was well underway I heard a knock at the door and was very surprised to see Shadi and Ishizu there. "Something terrible has come up and I can't find my brother anywhere." I couldn't help but notice that Shadi wasn't looking straight at me. He was looking at my necklace with wide eyes. I looked down to see that my cartouche was glowing very brightly. "Yami come quick! There's something terribly wrong!" He came running to me with Yugi following closely behind. Right away Yami saw my necklace glowing and asked Shadi if something was wrong with me. There wasn't, I was relieved to find out. I did find out, however, that my necklace, my ordinary 18th birthday present, was a hidden item somehow overlooked by him and other Egyptologists and/or protectors. I was frightened at first and immediately pulled it off and threw it on the ground. "How can this be?! I'm nothing but an ordinary girl. I have no power to save the world or anything!" All of them could see right through my lie. I did have such a power, I'm a sailor scout. With shaky hands I picked it up and put it back on. I ran into Yami' arms still a little scared at the thought that there is an 8th item and I have it. He held me close and tried to comfort me while Ishizu told us to hurry. With the help of Yami (who was still holding me) I found my transformation wand and the poke ball containing Dragonite. I slowly let go of Yami and called for Pikachu and the Sailor Scouts.  
  
We left in a hurry leaving the others behind. I guess the party was so loud that no one noticed anything. We were running fast trying to find Ryou and Marik before something terrible happened. I jumped as my cell phone rang. It was Tea'. Apparently she had a sort of sixth sense on things. "I was looking for you guys and I called as soon as I noticed you were gone." "Sorry.t t Tea'. We are trying to find Marik and Ryou.. Everything will be okay.. Just stay calm and keep the party moving." She understood even though I was slightly out of breath when I answered. We looked down every alleyway and every nook and cranny we could see (with Dragonite's help). Amy got out her little database and tried tracking them down. We finally found them and I immediately told Pikachu to do a Thunder Attack. It worked and they were stunned (I had to I was the only scout not transformed). However, as soon as I transformed Ryou unleashed a Morphing Jar card at me. Luckily I jumped just in time. I blasted the hologram with my Bubble Shot and it disappeared. Ishizu tried fending off Marik while the rest of us focused on Ryou. "Yami! Get out of here while you can!" "No! I refuse. Not while you're in danger!" "PLEASE! If you stay you'll get hurt!" "Let me help. I won't run away at a time like this." "This is no time for a lover's quarrel! Were in the middle of a major battle!" shouted Serena. "I know, Serena!" I shouted in desperation, "I just want him to be safe." Well, after a long hard look into his eyes I could tell he agreed with me. Lita and Amy took him inside one of the nearby homes and hid him there. I felt bad because I knew he wanted to help so badly but I also felt relieved. I knew at least Marik couldn't succeed.  
  
I quickly turned around and returned to the battle. The scouts (Lita and Amy were back) tried a planet power attack but it did nothing. Ryou took the opportunity to blast them with a Morphing Jar. They were knocked out instantly. Yugi and Shadi looked on with fear in their eyes only Ishizu (who was still trying to hold Marik off) and I were left. I started to cry in desperation. My necklace began to glow again and my heart crystal appeared out of nowhere. This time my crystal glowed blue and my Bubble Rod absorbed it. Instead of fainting I felt great power surge through me. I tried a Bubble Shot attack and instead of tiny bubbles a huge blue, shiny wave of power came out. It sent Ryou and Marik flying three feet in the air and they landed behind us. We all turned around to see their items shattered on the ground beside them. At the sound of the blast Yami came back with my scared Pikachu in his arms. Everyone stared at me (except for Marik and Ryou they were knocked out cold). "What's wrong?" "The symbol, it's appeared on your forehead," said Yami with wide eyes. "What, wh.what's going on? My body it's glowing and my necklace too." I dropped my Bubble rod in astonishment. "I did all this? Does this mean the world is saved?" "Yes, the world is safe now and it seems that there is another chosen one, a Queen of the Pharaoh. I knew it the moment I saw your necklace glow. I could sense power in you as I did in young Yugi." "Thanks to you my brother has failed and the evil he possessed is gone. Thank you." With that Ishizu, Marik and Shadi left. I was still a little stunned so I fainted.  
  
I awoke later in Yami's arms. Pikachu was playing with Dragonite. The others were no where to be seen. I supposed that they went home. "Are you okay?" I hugged him as he held me close. "It's all over. We can go home now. Pikachu, come here. I want you to meet our new friend." I knew that he would be staying because he would have vanished off into the past by now. Pikachu walked right up to us and jumped in my lap. It surprised me but I guess she got over her jealousy. What surprised me more is that she licked him. He just laughed and smiled at the two of us. "Well I suppose you should get home to Yugi and me and Pikachu should get home to my mom. Come on, Dragonite." We both got on Dragonite but this time I let Yami handle her. He did pretty good. I dropped him off and kissed him. Pikachu licked him and he laughed again.  
  
We were glad to get home. I immediately got into bed and we fell asleep. The next morning I went over to Yugi's house and we all went to the Park to hang out with the others. Pikachu played with Serenity and Tea' while the rest of us just talked. "How about I give you a special lesson today, Yami? Go! Dragonite! Come on, hop on." He got on reluctantly. "Everyone else can stay here if you want to I should be back later." Surprisingly Pikachu let me and Yami go off alone. She was having too much fun with the others anyway. We arrived at Dragon's Den just in time for a lunch break. After lunch, I led Yami inside. "What are we doing here?" "I think you are ready for your very first pokemon. Your very own dragon. You handled Dragonite very well last night and I think she agrees with me." Dragonite playfully flew around him creating a whirlwind. "Here, this is called an Ultra Ball, it's a type of poke ball that you use to catch pokemon with. I'll show you how to use it." I picked out a low level Dratini and threw the ball at it. I caught it effortlessly but I let it go. "Most of the time you have to weaken it so it doesn't escape from the ball. Go ahead, you try. Just find a dragon you want and use my Dragonite to battle with it." He picked out a high level Dragonite, which I suspected because of his strong nature. He tried using my Dragonite to attack but she wouldn't listen because he was using the wrong ones. "No, no, no. This is different than Duel Monsters. She doesn't know those types of attacks. Besides you aren't trying to destroy the dragon you are trying to catch it." "Oh, I get it now. Sorry about that." He tried again and he used Dragon Rage accompanied by a Thunder Wave. Then he threw the ultra ball and caught it successfully. He was confused but proud of himself at the same time. "Good job, Yami. You now have your first pokemon. I'll help you learn the basics so don't worry about that. C'mon let's get back to Domino." "Right." We mounted our Dragonites and we arrived home in about half an hour's time. "Wow, where'd you get that?" Yugi asked excitedly. "I took him to Dragon's Den in Johto and he caught it himself. Don't worry about where to keep him. You can return it to its ball, watch." I dismounted and returned Dragonite. "Now you try. Just say 'Dragonite return' and it will go inside." "Dragonite return. Hey, it worked." "Yep, now you know one of the first things about pokemon getting them to obey and go inside there ball. Some love you soo much that they don't like being in their ball. That's why Pikachu stays outside with me. Now that we are home, let's have one last ride before dinner. Okay with you? To get it out just watch me." I pressed the button on the middle and released her again. "Now, you do it." He tried two times before he got it just right.  
  
We both mounted on our Dragonites and waved to the others. "We'll be back before supper. C'mon Pikachu let's ride!" She jumped up on my shoulder and smiled at Yami behind us. "Up, Dragonite." "Uh, up Dragonite." "Hey, you're getting it." He just smiled with accomplishment. As our Dragonites picked up speed we flew off into the sunset laughing with a happiness beyond description.  
  
THE END 


End file.
